


To the Moon and Back

by TheworldneedsmoreOctaven



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Declarations Of Love, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Octaven, Radio, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheworldneedsmoreOctaven/pseuds/TheworldneedsmoreOctaven
Summary: We all know that Clarke radioed Bellamy everyday for 2,199 days. But what they didn't tell you was that Raven did the same for Octavia.





	To the Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

> This all told from Raven's perspective as she's talking into her radio unless you see ** which then means whatever its says between the asterisks, it's just her talking. *...* just means when she releases the breaker to wait for a response so there's just like static.

“This is the Go Sci Ring hailing all Praimfaya survivors. Please come in… I repeat, this is Go Sci Ring hailing all Praimfaya survivors. Please come in… 

_ *...* _

If there is anyone still on Earth… try something… anything, and I’ll be able to pick up your signal. Do you copy? I repeat, anyone on Earth. Do. You. Copy?

_ *...* _

_ *sigh*  _ This is Go Sci Ring broadcasting from what’s left of the Ark Station, if you hear this just know you’re not alone. This is the Go Sci Ring,  any survivors  _ please  _ copy back.   

_ *silence* _

Alright let’s try this a different way... This is Raven Reyes on the Go Sci Ring. I know there has to be somebody down there. Clarke we all know a little nuclear radiation isn’t gonna be the end of you. Octavia you won an entire bunker so don’t even try telling me there’s not a radio down there… I’m getting some kind of signal from where the bunker used to be, so unless you broke it or aren’t smart enough to work it, you should be hearing me on the radio. Do you copy? 

_ *...* _

Of course you don’t. Abby can you please show a little sense and pick up this radio? I know Kane can message in morse code, just give me a little something. This is Raven Reyes, super genius, and now Supreme Overlord of Outer Space, you’ve just gotta give me something, and I can make it work. I know, I know, I’m that good. I don’t think everyone else up here appreciates my talents enough. They won’t even call me your Overlordness. Rude, I know. 

*laughs* 

Can you even hear this. I’m talking to a stupid radio like you’re right here O.  I really hope that it is you down there that I’m picking up. Can you imagine how weird it would be if it was someone else. Oh god what if it was Indra! I better keep it appropriate then. 

If this is Indra: 1. Please hand the radio over to Octavia. 2.  Please forgive me for anything weird that I might say. 

If this is some other random person: I AM RAVEN REYES COMMANDER OF BOOM SUPREME OVERLORD OF OUTER SPACE AND SEER OF ALL. FEAR ME! Well actually don’t fear me. Answer me. I just need some sign of life down there…

Alright well that two minutes felt like forever. So now if you’re still listening and haven’t responded I’m ignoring you. I’m just talking to Octavia now. Or the signal down there that hopefully is Octavia. This is all gonna be really embarrassing if we come down in 5 years and I find out that it’s not you babe.  _ *laughs*  _  But hey, if this  _ is  _ you and you get to hear my melodious voice, it will all be worth it. Right? Of course I’m right. I’m always right. 

Anyway… so how have you been tiny signal that I’m really hoping is Octavia? 

_ *silence* _

Good… good… Just what I figured you’d say. Nice to see you’re all having such a great time. I’m sure you’re really kicking ass as Heda. Don’t let Indra push you around too much. You’re gonna  have like 5 years together so make sure you get along. I kind of need you to still be alive when I make it back down. 

Speaking of five years, I really don’t know if we’re gonna make it that long. Not like that! We’re not gonna die. I worked too hard for us to get up here to simply die after 5 years. It’s just that it’s only been… 14 days and I miss you too much. Well not  _ too  _ much. I’m too  _ busy  _ to spend all day doing that. Your brother, Mr. Clarke Wannabe, has been taken charge and is keeping me preoccupied with all kinds of  tasks to keep everything up and running. ‘Raven you need to fix the oxygen filter! Raven the power went out again! Raven I miss Clarke, I need you to hug me!’ Blah blah blah. 

Actually who am I kidding, I can’t lie to you. It’s great. Of course my super genius brain can effortlessly handle everything he throws at me, but it’s still fun to be challenged a little. I’m kind of a big deal up here.  _ *muffled noises*  _ I am too Monty!

Monty’s here too. Apparently Mr. Big Shot Botanist can’t make his algae garden anywhere else. Oh wow now he’s rolling his eyes at me. He’s just jealous that I get to do cooler stuff while he sits around and plays with plants. Ugh now he’s pouting. He wants me to tell you how he is the one who actually saved us all. But that’s just his side of the story. 

What really happened is yours truly floated out from the rocket with barely any oxygen to get the Ark’s doors open, and then the rest of them followed. But then when I passed out from oxygen deprivation, from  _ putting my life at risk for everyone else! Sooomebody  _ *cough cough* Monty! *cough* decided to steal my thunder by telling Bellamy how to get the oxygen started. But I’m not jealous. I still got to launch a rocket. Which let me tell you… it’s amazing. I can’t wait till I have to figure out how to get us back to Earth. Now  _ that’s  _ gonna be the talk of the century. 

But for now I’m just making sure this piece of junk stays orbiting the Earth. It’s harder than it sounds, I swear. We’ve only been here 14 days and I’ve got this place running smoother than your sword through Luna.  _ *sucks in a breath*  _ Oh shit. Too soon? 

Way to go Raven. Anyway… I’ve got the oxygen filtration system running smoothly, all the power back on. Oh and duh! This radio station. From like the second day we got up here, Bellamy was begging me to get a radio working. Clarke promised she’d radio him everyday, and apparently he really didn’t want to miss that. So voila! I give you the one and only Raven’s Radio Reception, broadcasting on all frequencies known to man, plus two known to Artificial Intelligence beings named A.L.I.E. and one to some aliens. So wherever you are out there! I’ll hear you!

But back to Clarke. You’re gonna love this. So the nuclear radiation can affect radio transmissions, but some of the tech up here on the ark is killer. I’m basically in heaven on earth… well space. So with this amazing technology, like I said, I can pick up any signal basically worldwide, but I can also track any functioning Ark technology. And good old Griffin is using one ot the radioes Becca brought down with her. So it has a tracking chip in it and I can see where she is. Surprise, surprise, it’s good news! She seems to be in one of the only green areas left on Earth so if she’s really down there she’ll survive. But it gets better. Since I can track down functioning Ark technology I  _ know  _ that her radio works, and assuming that she’s A-okay, that means that Little Miss Princess just forgot to turn it on. 

_ *laughs* _

_ Two minutes later _

Sorry I-I- I  _ *chuckling*  _  I just can’t get over it! I can’t wait to see the look on her face when we get down there and tell her what the problem was. I mean hopefully she’ll figure it out, but Bellamy is pretty unhappy right now. That’s why I’m glad you’re smart. If your radio is functioning I’m sure you’ll at least try to turn it on, and reach me. But hey no pressure. I’m not going anywhere. Not for the next 1811 days if my calculations are correct. 

That’s if all goes well and we really can come down after five years. But right now I don’t even know how to keep track of time. I think we need a new calendar. No more B.C. or A.D. now we’re just 14  _ BRRRE _ . You like that? Before Raven Reyes’s Return to Earth. I know it’s great I thought of it myself. And then when I finally grace you all with my presence it can be SRRR. Since Raven Reyes’s Return. God I have a great last name. Maybe you can have it some day… Oh wait you can’t see me. I just winked twice. 

_ *sigh* _

You know it’s really gonna suck if I don’t see you again. You better not die on me. Or already be dead. Octavia if you’re dead and you hear this down in hell send me some kind of sign… Like blow up a volcano or something…

Okay no sign? I’m gonna take that as a no you’re not dead. Phew. I’m too young to be a widow before I even get married. I’ve actually been thinking. Everyone always used to talk about a spring or summer wedding, but why don’t we have a Space wedding? That would be the coolest. Come on please say yes? Octavia Blake we’re having a space wedding, do you read me? I repeat, you, me, space wedding. * _ in a high pitched voice _ : _ Yes Raven that sounds almost as cool as you.  _ Wow you really think so? I agree

_ *muffled laughter* _

Oh quit it Monty! Not all of us got to bring our girlfriends up here with us! This is all I have! Some of ours are too busy ruling entire clans! Beat that! 

Ugh I’m so proud of you. You’re amazing. Have I ever told you that? I’m sure if anyone can make Wonkru actually happen, it’s you. And I can be your Supreme Space Overlord babe of a wife, by your side forever. That sounds nice doesn’t it? Got a real ring to it.

Speaking of rings. I can actually see Saturn’s rings from up here. It’s so weird. When I was growing up on the Ark I didn’t really care much about the planets or astrology. It all looks so much more profound down on the ground. I don’t think I had ever even bothered to look for a constellation before you showed me how, and now I can see them everywhere. I really wish you were here. You told me all their names that one night you made me stay up with you too look at the stars. But I don’t remember them. Maybe I’ve just forgotten, but maybe I never learned them in the first place since I was too distracted by the person telling me about them. Call me cheesy, I don’t care. So now I’m just renaming all of them. I don’t have much to go off of, and I definitely don’t see like actual shapes or animals, so I’m just naming them based off what I do know. We’ve got Bellacus for Bellamy. Clexon for the immortal duo of Clarke and Lexa. Rayvion is the second brightest one I can see, and it’s right next to the light of my life, Octavius. Bet you can’t guess who that one is named for. 

I can’t really see you right now, but I bet if I could you’d be blushing. Oh I probably shouldn’t say that out loud should I? If you’re listening to this with your advisors or something I have to make sure they now you’re a tough cookie, right? Well guess what? SHE’S NOT! YOUR PRECIOUS HEDA IS A SOFTIE! BUT SO WAS LEXA!

I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Or am I? 

They all know not to mess with you. How can the fact that you’re a big cuddly teddy bear when you’re not around them, change that? I mean I’m all for warrior badass Heda Octavia. She’s really hot. But teddy bear Octavia is the one I really love. 

_ *...* _

Well fuck. That wasn’t really how I was planning on dropping the L word for the first time. But I also wasn’t planning on rocketing out to space for 5 years to avoid being annihilated by a death wave. I guess plans change. 

I really do though. 

I love you. I never got to say it to you back on earth, but I hope you knew that I did. I’ve loved you for a while now. But who wouldn’t. I don’t think I ever got to say it. God the last few months down there were so hectic. Right  _ now _ down there is so hectic. Please be safe. I can’t lose you. I love you. I’ve known for a while now, but before I ever got the chance to say it, you were being whisked of to whatever it is you warriors due, and my super brain was needed elsewhere. I don’t even think we got to say goodbye. Well now you’ll never get me to stop talking, and if I ever do I’ll say goodbye a million times. So joke’s on you. God I miss you. Every day you’d do something that just made me fall in love with you even more. I wanted to shout it from the mountain tops back then, but now I guess I can just show it from space, so that’s gotta be an improvement. 

And I know they say distance makes the heart grow fonder, but I don’t know how much fonder I could get. And 254 miles is a pretty substantial distance. Not as far as the moon though. Now that’s pretty out there. But so is how much I love you. Octavia Blake, I love you to the moon and back. And now it doesn’t mean I love you a little less since I’m already out in space, it just means I have the potential to actually go to the moon and back all while loving you. Just watch me. Just look up at the same moon that I see, and think about me carving our names in it when I get up there. Wait scratch that… Can you even see anything?  Are there windows in the bunker? Probably not. Then I guess you’ll just have to imagine it. But I can tell you all about it when-

_ *muffled shout* _

Crap I gotta go. It’s just like I was telling you, they need me to do everything around here. Now Bellamy needs my help  _ again.  _ So I guess this is goodbye? Well till tomorrow that is. If Clarke is still down there probably trying to call Bellamy, I’m gonna call you. Whether you like it or not. So you better pick up.

Well... Raven Reyes is over and out… of this world. Get it?  _ *muffled noises*  _ Shut up Monty that was hilarious! I’m hilarious!”

 

_ *Transmission Terminated* _

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when you're mad about not having cable so you can't watch the season 5 premiere: you angrily write something sweet for your favorite ship to try and deal with the fact that you won't be able to watch any of the season till it comes out on Netflix. And then this happens. Just stay with it, it's a little weird, but hey so am I...
> 
> I could just leave this as a oneshot, but there's at least one more part that I HAVE to write for my own peace of mind, which I guess would just make it like a short story. So if you guys like this let me know, I have a few ideas for a couple more segments. Just Let me know what you think of this or if the episode was good (but no spoilers)!
> 
> Thanks for any comments or kudos! Enjoy Season 5!


End file.
